Various methods exist, both in standard and alternative medicines, for diagnosing a patient. Perhaps the easiest method of diagnosis is by physical examination. For example, a compound fracture is easily seen by the naked eye, and no further analysis may be required (ignoring other potential internal injuries to the area of the fracture). However, if the malady is unseen to the naked eye, the patient is usually questioned to further determine the problem. For example, when someone complains of abdominal pains, the physician may inquire where, in particular, the pain exists (e.g., to rule out appendicitis or other possibilities) or may inquire what the person has recently eaten or the activities they have been involved in. If the physician is still unable to determine the problem, more invasive procedures are usually recommended, such as obtaining bodily fluids, performing scans, and in some instances, even exploratory surgery. However, before invasive procedures are used, many physicians take alternative approaches, such as chiropractic, massage, laser, essential oils, herbs and other supplements, and the like. However, often times the treatment may not work correctly or may be prolonged due to the treating physician not knowing the underlying cause of the problem. In an effort to overcome this problem, many alternative physicians have turned to the unconscious mind. It is estimated that the unconscious mind comprises around 90-96% of human intelligence. As such, physicians began to look to ways of using such a great resource.
Muscle response testing is a form of biofeedback that allows the treating physician to get responses from the subconscious mind of a patient. The treating physician usually asks the patient questions, then tests the patient's muscles for either a “yes” or “no” response, indicated, respectively, by either relative strength or weakness of the indicator muscle. However, these “yes” and “no” answers may not lead to a proper identification if the treating physician does not ask the appropriate question, or is unfamiliar with the problem encountered. As such, there is a need in the industry for a system that guides a treating physician when using muscle response testing to identify bodily imbalances. The current method and system seek to solve this and other problems.